Leylines
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Harry found something interesting and just couldn't help but touch it know he's seeing souls and what's more his mothers alive again and is his new soul GREAT


Chapter 1. Magic and Soul

We come into are story on a calm Halloween night on a street known as Godric's Hollow right outside of a 2 story house and as we watch the home with a crack through the air a man in dark robes appeared on the street looking up at the house as he let a note floater to the ground as he stepped forward and raised his wand

"Bombardo" the man hissed as the front door imploded

Inside later

One Lily Potter was currently running up stairs as she listened to her husband fighting Voldemort underneath her as she kept her wand pointed at the stairs while rushing into her son's room where she found him awake and looking at her with sleepy eyes she knew the plan just in case the insane man came to there hideout as she quickly waved her wand and wordlessly charmed the door to appear to be a wall while also waving her hand to summon a notice me not at the same time before she instantly started getting supplies for both herself and Harry as she listened for James to knock Voldemort back or something then she heard the dark lord's most favorite curse and couldn't hear any noises anymore and she knew and as she looked at Harry she felt the tears stream down her eyes they couldn't escape the floo network was downstairs and the wards would stop her from apperating while the portkey wards would stop her from getting out

"Huh okay okay I need to think there has to be some way there has to be" Lily muttered as she wiped her eyes and started using her mind she wasn't Professor Flitwick's favorite student for nothing she would find a way to save her son and herself

"Heh I could charm Harry to appear to be a doll no no if he moved the spell would diminish maybe charm Harry's dolls to attack Voldemort when he breaks through so me and Harry could rush for the floo no no it would take too long" Lily mutter as she started to pace her wand swinging lately in the air as she watched the door before her eyes wandered to a book she had been reading

"The book of souls and magic" Lily muttered silently before picking up the book and flipping through it then with her eyes alight she quickly cast the runes on herself and her son who was know making grabbing noises towards her while hugging his Padfoot toy

"Shoo shoo baby it will be okay shoo" Lily said stroking her baby boys face as he quitted as he looked up with familiar green eyes then she turned towards the doors as she felt her charms start to fail and as the door opened she saw the man Voldemort as he aimed his wand at her

"Move aside and I will let you live" Voldemort stated as Lily glared at him with tear stained eyes

"No not Harry kill me" Lily started thrusting her wand forward to cast a spell but quickly the mad man sent out his favored green spell and unseen by Voldemort as Lily potter's body fell her soul and magic still stood hunched in front of him as she used her soul and magic as a shield for her son

"You will not have him" Lily yelled unheard by the mad man as he swung his wand at Harry

"Avada Kedavra" Voldemort hissed and instantly Lily stepped in front of the spell and felt her soul lurch as it was slowly eaten away by the spell as she forced it back away from her son as her form crumbled as glass like pieces of herself floated up and as he soul and magic cried out

"No mommy" and surprised she felt the spell fade slightly as something joined her struggle and looking down she watched as her sons soul and magic leaped forward to defend her and stop her from feeling any more pain then together they threw back the spell destroying Voldemort's body as Harry grabbed his mother and dragged her into his body as Voldemort followed then together mother and soul forced their magic forward to trap the monster behind layers of their magic as he was trapped on Harry's forehead

Then smiling Harry looked up at his mother inside his mind then he watched slowly frowning as his mother form wavered and chipped as more pieces floated away as she swayed and fell over laying in a only darkness of Harry's mind

"No momma stay momma"Harry cried and his magic reacted creating a dense shell around Lily potter's soul and magic slowing her full death as she fell into a deep slumber while outside Harry watched crying as his uncle Sev that he had only seen a few times with his mother came in a cried over his mother's body then he left and Padfoot came in and took Harry out crying then slowly Harry fell asleep as his soul was cradled in his mother sleeping impress

6 years later

We are back inside Harry's mind where we see a extremely pale Lily Potter as her form wavered barley being seen as she hugged her son's soul while outside Harry was wonder why his parents had ever left him with these people

"Freak you will stay out here you hear me" Vernon Dursleys shouted as he chunked his nephew into the shed without any remorse before locking the door and leaving as Harry gingerly got up off the ground while he thought of what he had done to be in here somehow during one of Dudleys games of Harry hunting Harry had somehow ended up on the roof of the school he didn't know how but now he was in deep trouble with his aunt and uncle both of which decided to leave Harry locked up in the shed for the night as punishment with no food and as he scooted back away from the door he curled up and hugged himself as he waited for sleep to calm him but he kept shivering in the cold October weather as it got darker and darker till he could only see by a blue glow wait blue glow and blinking in surprise Harry looked towards the light source which was surprisingly in the room with him and after a bit Harry got up and slowly crawled towards where the light was coming from and as he got closer he found a small hole in the middle of the shed with the light streaming out and as he got closer he started feeling funny as unknown to him his bloodied and bruised wrist from Vernon throwing him healed quickly along with the other injuries he had gotten over the years from the Dursleys then without any control over himself he slowly started to dig then he got faster and faster until he could finally see what was making the glow it looked to be a glowing blue string just lying there hidden under the dirt and as his hand wavered over the string Harry felt the warmth coming of it softly almost caressing his hand

"What is this" Harry muttered then he felt something as beside his soul Lily stiffened and moaned softly in her slumber then feeling almost compelled Harry snatched at the string and instantly the soft warmth turned into a blood curdling burning inferno as his eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent scream as something cursed up his arm then he watched as the veins in his arm started to glow a dull green as it creeped up his arm feeling like lova crawling under his skin as his soul started to glow then memory from deep in his mind rose up his mother, his father, Padfoot, Moony, Voldemort he started to remember it all including magic and he realized what it was he was holding as a memory came forward he was being held by his mother as she looked down at a book then up at his father as she asked a question

"So seeing as these leylines are almost everywhere what would happen if someone touched it"" his mother asked as his father shrugged

"well a Muggle can't actually see the leylines only a witch or wizard could and they can't really feel them either other than a tingling in the air but for Wizards and Witches well huh" his father said looking down a bit which caused his mother to look up at him and away from Harry

"What" his Mother asked

"If a Wizard was to touch it they would burn to death because they got to much magic in them" his Father said quickly and now back in the present Harry realized what he was holding it was a leyline then as more magic surged into him a pair of now glowing green eyes snap open as Lily awoke as her soul body quickly started to reform and brighten and as her magic surged back into her and quickly she watched in shock and horror as her little boy still being held in her arms burst into golden dust and surged into her before she alongside Harry was launched back from the leyline and both feel unconscious.

Next morning

As sun streamed down into the small shed through several cracks that was in the roof this also caused one Lily Potter to groan as she rolled over wondering why James and left the window blinds open it was only when she finished moving that she paused then carefully she moved her 'arms' and 'legs' then opening her eyes she stared forward at the sleeping 6 year old form of her baby boy and instantly the memory of that night came back the runes, using her soul and magic to protect her son, her son saving her, her son putting her in forced magical hibernation to save her, the Leyline and instantly Lilly got up ready to rush to her son to check him over for injuries only to freeze and look down at herself before she yowled at ageing her body because as of this moment she was a black furied green eyes cat and when she made the noise Harry instantly shot up awake only to stare at her

"Harry" Lily asked causing his eyes to widen in memory of last night

"Mom?" Harry asked wide eyed

* * *

Welp I'm leaving this here also there is only the smallest indent about the His Dark Materials in this as in Harry and what his mother is know which will be explained more in-depth next chapter so till then also has for how baby Harry was able to talk that was his soul so yeah his soul wasn't technically speaking english or any other language just talking


End file.
